Toboe's Raine
by Ravekizu
Summary: Dis is first fic, be nice. The gang are traveling when they save a girl. she is Toboe's sis! how will she affect the group and who are the men in black following her? Tsume-Raine small Toboe-Tsume K-C H-B UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 Bullet

**_From Ravekizu:_** This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I don't know exactly how long it'll be but it will live up to its rating. Sorry for any type-o's.

**_Disclaimer: _**I really don't feel like typing this every time so I'll just do one big disclaimer. **_I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE CREATED CHARACTERS. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!_** (HEHE! That sounded like Tsume!)

**_Pairings:_** A little Tsume-Toboe in this chap along with Kiba-Cheza and Hige-Blue. Later chaps Tsume-mystery girl. (wooooooooooo!)

**Ravekizu:** Hello everybodies!

**Tsume:** Everybodies? Is that even a word?

**Toboe:** I like it! It's cute!

**Ravekizu:** Thank you Toboe. You are so sweet and adorable! ï

**Tsume:** GROWL!

**Ravekizu:** Oops! Sorry Tsume! He's yours!

**Tsume:** (Growls louder and advances on authoress with fist raised) What was that?

**Ravekizu:** Sorry! Ok ok ok! Geez! You're cute too. I loverz Tsume!

**Tsume:** What's loverz?

**Ravekizu:** (Smirks evilly) I'll explain while these nice peoples are reading.

**Toboe:** Why is this rated R?

**Ravekizu:**........................Go ahead Tsume. You read most of this already.

**Tsume:**............WHAT?!!? You're the authoress! You explain!

**Ravekizu:** (pouts) But you're older.

**Tsume**: SO?!?!?

**Ravekizu:** (sniffle) Y-you shouted at me. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Tsume**: (Sweat drops) Uh...sorry.

**Toboe**: Please tell me.

**Ravekizu**: Maybe when you're older.

**Toboe**: B-but!

**Ravekizu**: No buts. Go ask Hige if you want to know that badly.

**Toboe**: Yes ma'am.

**Ravekizu**: Read up guys! ****

**Toboe's Raine**

By Ravekizu

"Tttttssssuuuummmmeeee!" Toboe whined, "Please!"

"No," the cold hearted gray wolf growled.

"Come on!" Toboe begged, "Just tell me where you got your scar!"

Tsume growled and laid down. "Just leave him alone," Kiba said.

Cheza giggled (AN- can she? I don't know if she can giggle. In here she can!) and said, "This one would like to know as well. Please tell us Tsume."

Hige put on puppy eyes and asked, "Please?"

"(temple vein popping) Would you all just shut up and go to sleep?" Tsume growled.

Toboe sighed and curled up beside him. The pup was immediately asleep. Kiba and Cheza sat by the fire together. Hige and Blue slept curled together. Tsume rolled over so his back was facing them all. A small arm came around him and he growled. "Raine," Toboe whimpered, "Please come home."

Tsume groaned and closed his eyes. He could smell the tears on the pups face. He would rip off his arm in the morning. Right now it felt too...right.

Miles away, a wolf howled at the moon. Had anyone been around, they would have sworn there were tears pouring from her dark green eyes. Snow flakes were caught in her silky black fur. 'Toboe,' she thought, 'I will find you.'

She growled as a hated scent reached her nose. 'Hunters,' she thought.

She took off as a bullet struck the ground in front of her. She thought, 'Stupid humans. They'll never catch me.'

There was a small playful smile on her face as she ran. After about a day of running, she stopped. "I need water," she said.

She started for the nearest water source. She didn't smell the man in black. She didn't hear him raise his rifle. But she yelped in agony as the bullet tore through her side. She fell into a puddle of her own blood. Before the world went black, she heard another growl and saw a blur of gray shoot past her. A brown wolf stood in front of her as the gray wolf killed the man. He said, "You're safe now."

Ravekizu: Yaaay! I finished my first chapter!

Toboe: Rave!!!!! I asked Hige about the rating and he told me! That's sick!

Tsume: Whatever.

Hige: Who's the girl?

Ravekizu: Nunya!

Kiba: Who's nunya?

Ravekizu: Nunya business!

Tsume: I didn't see any romance.

Ravekizu: quiet! There is no romance for a while. I have to introduce the characters.

Tsume: I know you didn't just tell me to be quiet.

Ravekizu: I determine what happens in this story so I wouldn't recommend making me angry. I might just have you make out with a human or......Hige.

Tsume:.........................................................................

Ravekizu: (smiles) I'll update soon!

Toboe: Bye you guys!

Ravekizu hugs Toboe and says, "Isn't he cute!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Raine?

**Toboe's Raine**

**Reviews: To_ VASH THE STAMPEDE63:_** Really now? It's really that good? Arigato. I'll keep going!

**To_ ScreaminInsanity:_** I know! Toboe is so freakin cute! He's like a little...uh...puppy! Hehe! Thank you for your review! I'm working as fast as I can on the chapters. It may take a little longer cause school started today. I promise I'll work as hard as possible!

**Ravekizu YAWWWWWNNNNNNNN!** I'm tired!

**Tsume **Quit complaining. School can't be that hard.

**Rave** Why don't you go?

**Tsume **Because you're a simple human who has no choice. I however can simply rip them to shreds.

**Toboe** What grade are you in Rave?

**Rave **I am in 10th!

**Tsume **You're practically a pup.

**Rave **I'm almost 16 thank you very much!

**Toboe **Wow Rave! These books are heavy! I feel sorry for you!

**Rave **(Smile) Thank you Toboe!

****Why am I in here? I'm still unconscious.

**Rave** Sorry. I needed to introduce you.

**Tsume** (Drooling)

**Toboe** Tsume? Are you alright?

****I feel a little uncomfortable in here. I'll go.

**Rave **(Sigh) I'll never catch Tsume's eye. ????? is so lucky.

**Tsume** What? Did you say something wench?

**Rave** (pout) jerk!

_**SLAP!**_

**Tsume** What did I do?!?

**Rave** (storms off crying)

**Toboe** **_YOU HURT RAVIE'S FEELINGS!_**

**Tsume** What did I do wrong?

**Rave** (sniff) never mind. Every bodies just please read.

**Toboe's Raine **

**Ravekizu**

Pain. Pain and darkness. That was all she could sense. She could dimly hear footsteps across snow. She smelt a male. And tears around a younger scent. This one was familiar. 'Can it be?' she asked her self.

"Will she be alright?" Toboe asked Tsume.

"Do I look like a fucking doctor?!?" Tsume growled.

He was carrying the wolf. Her blood was covering him. "Stop crying!" Tsume snapped, "It ain't like you know her!"

Toboe sniffed and said, "I recognize her from somewhere. I just don't know where."

Tsume growled when he started crying again. "We need to get her to Cheza. She does that weird healing...thing," Tsume said.

Toboe brightened like someone had turned on the light in side of him. "I'll run ahead and tell them to get ready!" he said.

Tsume walked faster. The wolf had shifted into her human form. She had long silky black hair with red highlights shooting through it at random intervals. The most prominent framed her face. Even when she was covered in blood, she looked very pretty. Her full mouth was in a frown. It looked very familiar. She whimpered when he had to jump a gap. "Sorry," Tsume growled.

"A female!" Hige said excitedly.

Blue cleared her throat. Hige blushed and said, "Sorry Blue. You're much prettier."

Cheza directed Tsume to the fire. She squatted beside the girl and ran her hands over her wound. The bleeding stopped and they put bandages over it. The girl whimpered. Toboe laid down beside her and curled up. He was asleep in seconds. "She'll live?" Kiba asked.

Cheza nodded. "She needs rest," Cheza said.

Hige looked over at Tsume and asked, "Who is she?"

Tsume shrugged. "Toboe was crying over her. I think he knows her," Tsume said sitting down against the cave wall.

"You guys just ran off. What was wrong?" Kiba asked.

Tsume said, "Toboe smelled something and shot off. I had to follow him. We found her with a hunter standing over her."

Tsume closed his eyes and fell asleep. The others shrugged and settled down to sleep.

Early the next morning

Dark green eyes shot open. They darted around wildly. She took in the young pup curled up beside her. Then she looked over at the man in leather. She glanced at the others before resting her gaze on the boy. She tried to sit up. A cry of pain shot from her. The occupants of the cave were jolted awake. She was hunched over clutching her wound. Toboe was instantly worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes softened and she said, "Y-yeah. I'll be alright."

Her voice was soft and gentle. Toboe found him self wanting to crawl into her arms. "Who are you guys?" she asked.

"OH!" Toboe said, "I'm Toboe! The guy in leather is Tsume. The guy in the jacket is Kiba. The girl who looks like him is Blue. (AN: Blue does look a lot like Kiba, don'tcha think?) The girl with red eyes is the Flower Maiden Cheza. And the pudgy one is Hige."

The girl smiled and said, "You don't recognize me, do you Toboe?"

Toboe looked closer at her. He breathed in her scent. His eyes widened. "Raine?" he asked.

She smiled. "Oh Toboe," she sighed.

He hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his neck. Tsume said, "Don't mean to break up this romantic moment, but who the hell are you?"

Toboe pulled away and said, "Sorry guys. This is Raine."

"Ok....." Kiba said.

"My big sister."

**Rave** **DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!** Toboe has a **big sister**!

**Toboe** **_RAINE!!!!!!_**

Hugs all over Raine.

**Raine **I've missed you!

_Nice sweet moment._

**Tsume** I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Rave** (sniff) That was such a sweet moment! Please review you guys! Next Chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Tension

**_From Ravekizu _**To the reviewer who said the comment about Raine. Again...I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was already a name like that out. I didn't mean for it to sound like I took the name. Gomen ne!

Thanx to all my other reviewers!

**_WARNING! THIS AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS COULD CONTAIN SOME YAOI_** (male/male) **_RELATIONSHIPS! ANY WHO DON'T LIKE THAT SHOULD RUN AWAY SCREAMING OR JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SCROLL ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Rave**- I'm so sorry it took so long to write you guys! My computer was down! (pout)

**Tsume-** Yeah right. The baka girl was fawning over someone other than anime guys.

**Toboe**- I think it's cute.

**Raine**- Yeah Tsume. Shut up!

Tsume- **GROWL!**

Rave- That's enough you guys.

**Lece**- **WHERE"S MY HIEI?!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY HIEI!!!!**

Rave- (sweat drop) Hey Lece? Wrong tale hun.

Lece- Where is he?!?

Rave- **I DON"T KNOW!!!!!(hehe! Don't I just get along great with my friends?)**

**Lacona**- **POKE IT WITH A STICK!!!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY APPLEJUICE!!!!**

Rave- Lacona...sweetie...there is no apple juice.

Lacona- No...apple juice? Tsume **DRANK IT DIDN"T HE!?!**

Rave- (sigh) Never mind. Oh look Lacona! There's InuYasha!

Lacona- **MINE!!!**

Runs after the poor demon screaming.

Rave- Sorry Inu-boy. I'll make it up to you.

Toboe- Soooooooo, Ravie, who's this guy?

Rave-........................

Tsume- Who is he?

Rave- Why do you care?

Tsume- I don't.

Rave- Then stop asking.

Toboe- Tell me please.

Rave- Alright, I'll whisper it to you.

Whisperwhisperwhisper

Toboe_- **OHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDDSSSSSSS!!! HE'S A REDNECK! YOU SAID YOU HATED REDNECKS!!!!**_

Rave- (blush) But he's cute!

Toboe- No, I'm cute! He's just....eeeeeeeewwwwww!

Tsume- **WHO IS IT?!?!**

Rave- I thought you didn't care!

Tsume- (growls and advances on authoress) **TELL ME NOW!!!**

Rave- **NO!!**

Tsume- **YES!!! **

Rave- **NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!**

**Rave's mother**- **WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!?**

**Both**- Nothing.

Rave's mother- Who are these people?!

Rave- Um.....should I introduce them? Ok, this is Tsume, Toboe, Raine, Hige, Blue, Cheza, Kiba, Lece (You know her) Lacona (Her too!), the dude in the tree hiding from Lacona is InuYasha, Miroku, Koga...

Toboe- I think I'll just start the story. This could take a while.

_**Toboe's Raine**_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD A SISTER EARLIER?!?"_ Hige screamed throttling Toboe.

Raine snarled and jumped at Hige. "Don't ever touch Toboe again!" she snarled.

She realized she was choking the poor wolf. She blushed and moved away. "Sorry," she said, "I haven't seen him in 7 years. I guess I'm a little defensive."

She looked over at Toboe and ruffled his hair fondly. "You've gotten stronger pup."

Toboe grinned and said, "I have to traveling with these guys."

"Traveling?" Raine said, "Where are you going?"

"Paradise," Kiba said.

"Paradise?" Raine asked, "Isn't that a myth?"

"No!" Toboe said, "Cheza's leading us there!"

"The flower maiden right?" Raine said, "I heard Jagara (A/N Spelled right? I don't know! If anyone does know, please tell me!!!) was lookin for her. I guess you guys lost her."

Toboe nodded. He perked up and said, "I forgot to thank the guy who saved you!"

He jumped up and ran over to Tsume. He threw his arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to Tsume's lips. Everyone stared in shock. Raine started growling when Tsume relaxed. He pushed the pup away growling. Raine glared. "Toboe," she asked dangerously, "Who is this?"

"Tsume!" Toboe said blushing happily, "Isn't he great?"

"Divine," Raine growled.

Tsume glared and growled right back.

Rave- **_UUUUUUHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!! _**I think I sense some tension between Tsume and Raine.

Toboe- They're fighting!

Rave looks over at the two wolves snapping at each other.

Rave-Bad Tsume! _OSUWARI!_

Tsume- I'm not InuYasha you know!

Rave smacks his nose with the newspaper. He glares at her.

Rave-You be nice to Raine! She's only concerned about you smoochin her little brother!

Toboe-(blush) that was enjoyable.

Tsume-Wanna try it another time?

Rave-NOT **TILL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

Tsume-**HURRY UP!**

Rave-**_F#K YOU!!!!!_**

_Gasp!_

Rave-O-oh m-my g-gods! I-I j-just c-cursed!

Toboe-Way to go Rave!

Rave-(Sobbing) P-please r-review! W-workin on the next chapter!

Raine-DON'T YOU MAKE THAT HENTAI KISS MY BROTHER AGAIN!!!!!

Rave-Eep! Somebodies help!!!

SNARL!

Rave-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL NEED AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS TO LIVE ON TO WRITE AGAIN!!!!!

Raine-GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

Rave-HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Save me?

From Ravekizu- If you're reading this, then I guess I got my reviews. Sorry this took so long, I got sick!!!!!! Any who! The story goes on. I'll try to make this one longer, but I'm still recovering so it may take a while. Thanx to my friends for supporting me! And thanks to my reviewers! ScreaminInsanity I RAN! Thank you for shooting Raine with the tranquilizers! And brothers are annoying! Mine was the reason my computer was down! And Manda, you are crazy. End of story. Don't stalk me. Thanx for the reviews!

Rave-(cough cough!) Arrggh! I hate being sick!

Toboe runs in with soup- Here Ravie!

Rave-Thank you.

Toboe-You shouldn't be typing when you're ill. You need to rest.

Rave-NO! I must write!

Lacona-No! You will sleep! I'll write. Tsume is gonna be raped by Naraku for not being around when you're sick!

Tsume-What did I do? I heard my name.

Rave (COUGHCOUGH) Hi Tsume.

Tsume-Jeeze! What's wrong with you?

Rave-I'm sick.

Tsume-(rolls his eyes and walks over to her bed)

Rave-What're you-

Tsume lies down beside her and cradles her in his arms.

Tsume-Go to sleep my love.

_**Back in reality**_

Toboe-She has weird dreams when she's sick.

Lacona-Yeah. Rave's crazy. Wonder what it's about?

Toboe- I'm just glad she got away from Raine.

_**Toboe's Raine**_

_**Ravekizu**_

The happy little gang is traveling along. Raine's wounds had healed and she decided to go with them. She was constantly glaring at Tsume. Toboe was oblivious though. He was too happy. He had his Raine and he had kissed Tsume! Even Raine hadn't seen the numerous kisses they'd had since then. But Tsume always stopped them before anything else could happen. Hige said, "Anyone get the feeling we're being followed?"

"Yeah," Tsume said, "And the scent is familiar."

Raine tensed up. "No...please," she whispered.

"Raine?" Toboe asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Raine smiled brightly and said, "No problem."

She sniffed. "We should run," she said, "We don't know who they are."

"Where is your pride as a wolf?" Kiba asked.

Raine growled and said, "I have pride. I just don't want anything to happen to Toboe."

"Don't worry Raine," Toboe said smiling, "I'll be fine!"

Raine chewed her lip. "There she is! Watch out! She has friends now!" a voice shouted.

Raine whimpered. 6 men in black had surrounded them. "**_FUCK!_**" Raine growled.

"Come on girly, just come peacefully and you won't get hurt," their leader said.

Raine growled. She jumped at him. Her sharp fangs sank easily into the soft fleshy tissue of his neck. He made a gurgling sound as blood filled his mouth. His comrades raised their guns and said, "Boss! You little _bitch_!"

Shots were fired. Raine tensed as she was pushed aside. Tsume jumped in front of her just as the bullet struck him.

"**_TSUME!!!!!"_**

Rave-Sorry...cliff hanger.

Toboe-NO! What happened to Tsume?!?

Raine-Yeah, where is he? He...he saved my life.

Rave-He's fine.

Toboe-So...I guess you're feeling better.

Rave-YEP! Lacona and Lece made me feel better!

Lacona-Tehe! I'm the new beta reader!

Rave-Yeah! So any type-o's are your fault!

Lacona-Yep! Wait a minute.....HEY!

Rave was already gone off with the others.

Lacona-Evil traitorous little...review guys! Next chap up soon!


	5. Authors Notes

AUTHORS NOTES  
I'M SO SORRY!!! I GOT A NEW JOB AND HAD ABSOLTLEY NO TIME TO UPDATE! AND I WASN'T ABLE TO SPEND TIME WITH MY FRIENDS. I'M SO _**FU#ING**_ OUTTA THERE! I SWEAR TO _**RA**_ I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT TWO DAYS OR LESS!

From _Ravekizu_


	6. Chapter 5 Cry a little

Rave-OhmygoshI'msosorryInevermeanttotakethislongtoupdate!

Toboe-Breathe Rave.

Rave-No time for talk! I need to write!

Tsume-I guess...on with the story.

Toboe's Raine

"_**NOOOOOOOO!!!!"**_

She was filled with rage. Toboe was crying. What was that burning at the back of her eyes? No way was she crying. But...Tsume wasn't moving. The others were in shock, even cold Kiba. A low, furious growl echoed through the scene. The hunters stared in horror. Raine's eyes got darker. They were almost black. She snarled and jumped forward. Her teeth easily tore through their fragile necks. Blood stained the ground. One by one, the men fell to her rage. Some tried to run. She was instantly latched onto the back of their necks, ripping. She growled as blood dripped from her mouth. Kiba tried to calm her down. She snarled and jumped at him. He grabbed her throat and slammed her to the ground. She snarled, in a voice not her own, "Let me go."

Kiba bit down harder and growled, "Not until you calm down. Don't let blood lust control you. Think of Toboe."

Raine's eyes returned to their normal color. She whimpered, "Oh gods, what have I done?"

Kiba released her. She changed into her human form and ran to Tsume. Toboe was whimpering and crying. "H-he w-won't w-wake u-up R-Raine," he sobbed.

Raine kneeled beside the gray wolf. "Get some water and start a fire," she said.

She took a deep breath and looked at the wound. She sighed in relief. Because of his jump, he had only been hit in the shoulder. She quickly removed the bullet, hissing in sympathy when Tsume grunted in pain. She cleaned his wound and moved him in front of the fire. "Watch over him Toboe," she said.

She stood up and walked away. Kiba followed her. She sat down in front o a stream and stared into the water. Kiba sat beside her and stared up at the moon, as usual. "They wanted me," Raine said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"They've been tracking me for years. They're the reason I had to leave Toboe," Raine said looking at her clenched fists in her lap.

Kiba sat in silence. She would explain when she felt comfortable. "Tsume saved my life. I treated him horribly. But he ju- he jum- he-"

Raine burst into tears. Kiba put an uncertain arm around her. She sobbed into his shirt. "I don't want Toboe to cry!" she sobbed, "He's gone through so much. And it's all my fault! I should never have come back!"

And through the night, Kiba held her as she cried.

Rave- Don't even think of fussin! This ain't a Kiba Raine fic. He was just the only one I could think of who would be comforting as she needed.

Toboe-Is Tsume alright?

Rave-He'll wake up soon. We just needed to show the darker side of Raine.

Raine-(sniff) Thanks Kiba.

Kiba-It was nothing.

Toboe-How sweet. Are you two gonna hook up?

Raine-.............(There has to be a law against killing annoying little brothers, do not kill!)

Kiba- (Glare) No.

Cheza-Kiba? What is hooking up?

Rave-Don't ya just love these convs? Thanx to my readers. Please review! Next chap soon!


	7. Chapter 6 Quite a wake up call

Rave-I owe you guys a few chapters so I'm doin two in one night!

Toboe's Raine

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes Toboe."

"Will he wake up?"

"_Yes Toboe."_

"Will he-"

"Dammit Toboe! He'll be fine! Raine got the bullet out! Just shut the hell up!"

"Don't shout at him Hige! He's just worried!"

"Sorry Blue."

"Where is Raine?"

"She and Kiba are off making out.

"I heard that Hige."

"Eep! H-hey Raine."

Raine walked towards Tsume. He growled and opened his eyes. "Shit," he growled.

Raine smiled. "He's fine," she said.

Toboe launched himself at Tsume. Raine laughed as Tsume tried to get out of the death hug. Toboe said, "I'll find you some food!"

Hige jumped up at the mention of food. Everyone found little excuses to walk off. "Thank you Tsume," she said smiling faintly, "You saved my life."

"Whatever," Tsume growled trying to sit up.

A gasp of pain tore out of him. Raine helped him lay back down with her arms around him. "Drink some water," she said handing him a canteen.

Tsume gulped down some water. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Raine blushed. She hadn't even realized she was stroking his hair. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It felt good," Tsume growled looking away, "Do it again."

Raine smiled. "Alright. Just get better Tsume."

He moved his head onto her lap. He looked up into her jade eyes. She smiled and brushed some hair off of his forehead.

Humming slightly Toboe walked back towards the camp. He had caught three fish. 'Raine's gonna be so proud,' he thought as he rounded the rocks around the camp.

What he saw made him freeze in horror.

Rave- ok, don't kill me. I'm tired and I need to get to school in a few hours.

Toboe-WHAT DID I SEE?!?

Rave-UM...heh heh! My mommy's calling!

I'll update soon! Please review! I'm begging!


	8. The Decision

Ravekizu: To my reviewers: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!! A special one to Kirby...you are so wrong! My review totally counted! Yours is the one that doesn't count! NEH!

Rave: Heheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehe

Toboe: Are you alright Rave?

Rave: OH YEAH! Me an Thorn are back together! Ha! This is so great!

Tsume: Who is Thorn?

Rave: (grins) only the hottest most sweetest guy ever!

Thorn: Yeah...I love ya baby doll.

Toboe and Raine-That is so sweet!

Rave-(smile) Call me baby doll one more time and I'll castrate you.

Thorn: (pale...gulp) I...uh...gotta go now babe!

Rave: on with the story!

Toboe's Raine

"R-Raine?" Toboe asked.

Raine looked up. "Toboe!" she said blushing.

She moved Tsume's head off of her lap. "Tsume felt kinda woozy so I elevated his head," she said.

Toboe said, "It looked like you were about to...never mind. Do you feel better Tsume?"

"Whatever," Tsume said grumpily.

Raine giggled and said, "I don't know him that well...but I guess that means yes?"

Toboe smiled brightly and said, "Yeah. He's not the most expressive guy I know."

Raine smiled and said, "Did you catch those fish?"

Toboe nodded excitedly. "I caught one for each of us! We can hurry and eat them before the others get back!" Toboe said.

Raine shook her head and said, "That's selfish Toboe. You need to learn to share."

Raine stood up and started away. "I'll go catch some more. Make sure Tsume doesn't try to move Toboe," she said lightly kissing the pup's forehead.

She walked away from the warmth of the fire to go towards the small stream. She peered into the calm water looking for the glint of a fish. The moon shone down on the water giving it an ethereal look. She stared down at her reflection in interest. "How long has it been?" she asked herself.

She cocked her head and studied her reflection. "My hair's gotten a lot longer since then," she said.

She touched a red strand and said, "Dad used to tease me all the time about these stupid red streaks."

She closed her eyes and leaned back.

**She was in a cave. A black wolf was in front of her. "Alright Raine," her mother said, "We're going hunting. Watch over your little brother."**

**A brown wolf off to the side said jokingly, "With your life little one."**

"**Yes daddy," she said seriously, "I promise I'll protect him no matter what."**

**Her parents each licked her cheek and ran off. She walked to the back of the cave and said, "Runt! Where are you?"**

"**Right here Raine," a tiny voice said.**

**The pup was in a puddle of mud. "Oh man," Raine whined, "Now I gotta take you to get cleaned off."**

**The pup giggled at his sister. "It'll be fun!" he said.**

**Raine picked him up and started for the stream. As they neared a strange metallic scent met their noses. "What's that smell Raine?" the little one asked.**

"**I don't know," she said sniffing, "But I'm going to find out."**

**She dropped the pup and peeked around the bushes. A hunter was standing over her father's lifeless body. Her mother was growling dangerously. "Come on," one of the hunters partners said, "Just shoot her and we can go exterminate those pups in the cave."**

**At that her mother shot forward. She sank her teeth into the mans wrist making him drop his gun. His partner shouted and raised his gun. Her mother tore one hunter's throat out and turned to snarl at the other, "Stay away from my children!"**

"**S-she talked!"**

"**Fuck it! Just kill her!"**

**BANG!**

"**MOMMIE!"**

**A small black-red wolf shot forward. She tore into the hunter's bodies with her sharp little fangs. The last one ran away. Raine turned to her mother. The pup was trying to wake her with whimpers. Raine came over. Her mother lifted her head weakly and said, "R-Raine...watch over him. Protect him no matter what."**

"**Y-Yes mommie," Raine said with teary eyes.**

"**Find somewhere safe for him...those hunters will be after you now. Jagara wants us all dead," her mother said.**

"**He'll be safe," Raine said.**

**Her mother smiled and lowered her head. Her blood mixed with the water as her last breath escaped her. **

**2 weeks later**

"**I don't know what to do little one...we're all alone," Raine said.**

**The pup whimpered and said, "I'm cold Raine, my stomach is empty."**

"**I know," Raine said, "I am too."**

**She sniffed and looked ahead. There was a small house with smoke billowing from the chimney. "There," she said.**

**She walked over silently and sat the pup on the stoop. "You stay here little one. I'm going to look for some food. I'll be back soon, I swear," she said.**

"**Alright Raine," the pup said.**

**Raine scratched on the door and took off running. She hid behind a tree as the door opened and a old lady came out. "What's this?" she asked.**

**The pup started howling as the woman picked him up. "Such a mouth," she said, "I'll call you Toboe."**

**Toboe tried to get loose to get to his sister. She turned and started away. "Are you a friend of his? You can come in," the old lady said.**

**Raine turned back and faced her. She shook her head and started away. "I'll watch over him then!" the lady called.**

'**I promised I'd be back,' Raine thought as she ran, 'But...I know I can't keep that promise.'**

Raine sat up and wiped away her tears. "But I came back," she said.

She snatched up 4 fish and started back for the camp. 'And I'll watch over him with my life,' she thought.

Rave-That's another chapter!

Raine-Did you have to tell a sad story?

Rave-Sorry....

Tsume-Interesting....

Toboe-I miss my mom and dad.

Rave-Review please!

Thorn-(comes out in a purple Speedo, flexes his muscles and says) Call me THORN!

Rave-Shut up Thorn.

Tsume-Go put on some clothes!


	9. Chapter 8 Pouting

Ravekizu-I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life's been kinda...hectic. Any who...

Lece-Thorn is dead!

Rave-WHAT?!?!

Hiei-strolls by whistling wiping blood off his sword.

Rave-Hiei-chan!

Hiei-Lece made me do it Rave-sama.

Rave-Lece...arigato.

Lece-You're welcome.

Tsume-Should I ask why he's dead?

Toboe-Nope.

Kiba-I'm curious now.

Rave-Shut up!

Lacona-Poke him with a stick! Poke him with a stick! Poke him with a stick! Poke him with a stick! Poke him with a stick! Poke him with a stick!

Rave-No more sugar for you ever.

Lacona-I WANT SUGAR!

Lece-Hhhhiiiieeeeiiii, would you mind shutting her up?

Hiei-Hn, whatever.

Lacona-HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!

Rave-(sigh) See what I've been stuck with?

Toboe-Can I do it? Please?

Rave-Sure.

Toboe-THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Tsume-The few there was.

Rave-Shut up Tsume.

Raine-Can we just start the story?

Rave-You're just anxious to get all cuddly with a certain wolf again.

Raine-growl.

AUTHORESS NOTE!!!!!!

I probably shoulda mentioned this earlier. At chapter 4 when Raine was all healed up and the group was traveling on, it was after Cheza was taken by Jagara. Blue was still in the group, still is now. So here's the group, Tsume-Raine-Toboe-Kiba-Hige-and Blue. No more Cheza. I hate her! I finally saw all the episodes of WR and I freakin hate that flower! She made Kiba sad! Grrrrrr!

Toboe's Raine

Raine couldn't describe the feeling. It gnawed at her insides. The sight of her younger brother snuggled up next to Tsume. 'Am I...am I jealous?' she asked herself.

She shook her head and sat down in front of the fire. "No way," she muttered, "Impossible."

"What's impossible Raine?"

Raine blushed and said, "Nothing little one."

Toboe smiled and snuggled closer to Tsume's back. As Raine's jade eyes fell on them, the feeling returned. She looked back into the fire. She chewed her lip in thought. "I know that look," Hige said, "Kiba looks like that when he thinks about Paradise."

Raine smiled softly and mumbled, "I'm thinking of another paradise."

She sighed after a few hours of staring at the flames. She felt a gaze on her back. "Can't sleep Tsume?" she asked.

Tsume painfully (he was shot remember?) sat up beside her. "Something's wrong with you," he said gruffly.

Raine rolled her eyes and said scathingly, "Are you always this bright or is it only when you're injured?"

"Watch it," Tsume growled.

Raine glanced back at Toboe. He was sleeping soundly. "Have you been protecting him?" she asked.

"Why?" Tsume asked.

"I want you to continue," Raine said softly.

"Why?" Tsume asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Raine asked.

"I just want to know."

"Why can't you accept what I say?"

"Now you're starting with the questions."

"Because you're being disagreeable!"

"I'm not being disagreeable. I just want to know why."

"That's being disagreeable!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"There's no way you can be related to Toboe. Even he isn't this annoying!"

"Shut up! I ask you one thing-"

"Why are you two arguing in the middle of the night?"

Raine stood up and said, "Sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to wake you. We'll finish this discussion elsewhere Tsume."

She glared at Tsume before stalking off. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stupid, ornery, intolerable..." she muttered.

"Now that's being rude."

"Shut up."

"You aren't out of ear shot of the camp yet!" Hige called.

Raine stomped on. She reached the same stream she had her flashback at. She plopped down and said, "I'm going to leave."

"Again?" Tsume asked sarcastically.

"Toboe is much happier here than he would be with me," Raine said glaring, "You guys can provide a life for him that I could never hope to give him."

"Why not stay?" Tsume asked.

"Like you'd want me to stay," Raine said bitterly, "Face it Tsume, I'm not a member of this pack."

"Yeah you are. No matter who you are, every wolf is a member of this happy little pack," Tsume said.

Raine said, "You guys all have a reason to go on. Kiba's is to find Cheza and find where all wolves are supposed to be. Hige's is to be with Blue. Blue's is to find out if she is welcome in a full wolves Paradise. Yours is to have something to do. Toboe's is to find Paradise...and be with...you."

She glared into the water. "I have no reason. I thought it would be to make Toboe happy. But I see now, he was happier before I came back. He's cried so much since I came back. I don't want to cause him pain. So...I'm leaving in the morning."

Tsume rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd give up," he scoffed.

"I'm not giving up!" Raine said angrily.

"You are giving up on your brother. It's the same thing. Why do you bother to come back and give the pup hope if you're just gonna run off again?" Tsume asked gazing at her intently.

Raine glared at him. "I hate you," she growled.

She really did. How could he read her so easily? Everything she did he found out about. "Whatever," Tsume said leaning back, "Hating me won't stop the runt from crying."

Raine pouted. Tsume almost laughed at how much her pout resembled Toboe's. "I was wrong," he said.

Raine looked back at him questioningly. "You are related to Toboe. You act just like him," Tsume said smirking.

Raine looked confused. "How?" she asked.

"That stupid pout," Tsume said touching her lips.

Raine went cross-eyed as her eyes followed his fingers. Tsume smirked and said, "You are both so innocent. It's kinda sickening how naïve you are."

Raine growled and said, "I am not naïve!"

Tsume rolled his eyes and said, "You are. You're like a little kid."

"Screw you Tsume," Raine growled angrily.

She pouted. Then glared. Pout. Glare. Pout. Pout. "Dammit!" Raine cursed, "I hate you Tsume."

She glared hotly into amused amber eyes. "If you laugh at me," Raine warned.

Tsume looked back into the water. Raine broke into a giggle fit. Tsume rolled his eyes and glanced over at her. "See what I mean?" he asked.

Raine reached over and pushed him into the water. He came up sputtering. Raine smiled and said, "Maybe I'll stick around to tick you off."

Raine laughed and walked back to the camp, with Tsume shouting death threats at her back.

Rave-Ok...a little Tsume Raine moment goin on here.

Lece-Oh...that was so sweet!

Lacona- How romantical.

Toboe-What's romantical?

All-NOTHING!

Review plz! Will update soon!

AUTHORESS NOTE!!!! (Yeah...another one.)

Previously I was in a bit of a sour mood. I wrote a kinda dark chapter where I killed off everyone. If anyone wants to read it...e-mail me at kitsune grl 666 yahoo .com (take out the spaces of course.) I'm rather proud of my mass destruction. Any who e-mail me will receive a copy of the chapter via e-mail.


	10. Chapter 9 The Kiss

Rave-Ok...I'm bored.

Toboe-Me too.

Tsume-Whatever.

Lece-Why not add another chapter?

Lacona-With romance?

Rave-.....Ok. I got nuthin better to do.

Tsume- So devoted.

Rave-Screw you.

Tsume- You wish.

Rave- Shut up!

Raine-Can I make a suggestion?

Whisper.

Rave-Oh! My! Gods!

Raine-blush...please?

Rave-(Smirks evilly) I just got a story idea.

All-Ohhhhhh noooooooooo!

Rave-What? I won't kill anybody! I swear!

All-Sure.

Rave-How do you do that?

Toboe-What?

Rave-Talk in unison?

Lacona-We're not telling!

Rave-fine then. I'll just kill off everybody.

All-NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Rave-I'm kidding you idiots!

Rave-At this point I haven't gotten any new reviews. But...I did just put up the chapter. So, on with the story!

Toboe's Raine

They were all sitting under the full moon. It had been a week since Raine and Tsume had their little chat. She was in a better mood now. (Whew!) She hummed a tune as she stroked Toboe's head. Yup, he was resting his head on her lap. Her eyes were getting heavy. Toboe was already asleep. "You decided to stay?" Tsume asked.

He was sitting beside her. She nodded. "I figured I had to keep an eye on you boys," she said smirking.

Kiba said, "I wasn't aware you were considering leaving."

"It had crossed my mind," Raine said.

She smiled lovingly down at the pup on her lap. "But...I promised," she said softly.

She yawned. "I need more sleep," she said.

Tsume said, "Just...lean your head on my shoulder."

"WHAT?!?" Raine whispered fiercely.

A blush stained her cheeks. "You heard me," Tsume said scooting closer.

She blushed deeper. Hige was smirking at her across the fire. "Shut up Hige," she growled.

"I didn't say a word," Hige said trying to stifle laughter.

"Leave them alone," Kiba growled.

Raine threw a grateful smile to him. She cautiously laid her head on Tsume's leather covered shoulder. She was shocked by how comfortable she was. Her eyes slid closed. Almost instantly, she was asleep. Her head slid into Tsume's lap. Toboe's head still remained on her legs. "You really need to make up your mind," Kiba said.

"What does that mean?" Tsume asked.

"You are playing with their emotions," Blue said.

"Who's emotions?" Tsume asked.

"Just decide," Hige said seriously, "If you hurt either of them..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?"

"Tsume? Why are you shouting?" Raine asked sleepily.

"No reason," he said.

Raine yawned and said, "Just go to sleep."

Her arms wrapped around his waist as she snuggled into his lap. His eyes widened. 'Not good! Not good! Not good!' he thought.

Raine opened her eyes and asked, "What the heck is poking me?"

Tsume blushed. Hige broke into laughter. Tsume growled and shoved Raine's head off his lap. He took off into the woods. Raine cursed and rubbed her cheek. "That hurt!" she said angrily.

She gently moved Toboe off of her and stood up. "Where are you going?" Hige asked mischievously.

Blue smacked him upside his head. Raine growled, "I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

She stomped after him. "More like a piece of- OW! What did I do?" Hige asked as he was smacked again.

Raine ran through the woods. She stopped and sniffed. 'Over there,' Raine thought.

She followed his scent to a small lake. (I got a thing for water, leave me alone!) He was in the water. Raine said, "What's wrong?"

Tsume looked up at her. She slipped into the water and swam over to him. "What makes you think something is wrong?" Tsume asked.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a natural thing," Raine said gently.

"I don't get embarrassed," Tsume growled.

"Then why are you blushing?" Raine asked teasingly.

"Shut up," Tsume said.

Raine giggled and led him to the shore. They sat down side by side on the shore. Raine leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "You didn't have to run off."

"I was confused," Tsume said.

"About what?" Raine asked.

"Why I wanted to do this," Tsume said.

He grabbed Raine's hair and twisted her face to his. He closed the distance between them and captured her soft lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away. Raine kept her eyes closed for a few seconds. When they opened, they were filled with confusion. "Tsume...why..." she began.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to confuse you."

Raine said, "W-what about Toboe?"

"I just needed to confirm my emotions," Tsume said.

"What was the conclusion?" Raine asked.

"I.....I don't feel the same about Toboe as he does for me," Tsume said, "I...I feel that way about you, I think."

Raine looked down. "I-I see," she said.

Tsume looked back over at her. She touched her lips lightly. "I...I think I feel that way too," Raine said.

Their eyes met. The moon was behind them as their lips met again.

Rave-...............yeah.

Lece-.........I feel sorry for Toboe.

Lacona-......Me too.

Rave-......Review you guys! I need em!


	11. Chapter 10 No Regrets

Rave-OH YEAH! 10 CHAPTERS! PARTY AT...LECE'S HOUSE!!!!

Toboe-HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!

Lacona-Candycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandy!!!!

Lece-None for you!

Rave-Yeah...really.

Lacona-NO FAIR!!!

Rave-On with the story.

!!!WARNING!!!

There is a situation in this chapter that is...not appropriate for young children. It is rated R for a reason. Yeah. On with the story!

Toboe's Raine

Raine kissed Tsume as he lowered her to the ground. He trailed his kisses along her jaw line. She moaned and cupped his head. "Gods Tsume," she said breathlessly.

He lightly bit down on her neck. She whimpered and said, "What are you doing?"

"Marking you," Tsume said, "Then you can mark me."

He licked the blood away and said, "Your turn."

Raine said, "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't hurt me," Tsume said arrogantly.

Raine growled and bit down on his neck. He winced. "Or not," he said.

Raine licked his blood away and said, "Sorry."

Tsume grinned and kissed her again. He tugged off her baggy shirt and trailed his kisses down her body. She moaned and arched against him. He pulled her jeans down, baring her to him. She lay before him, with the moon giving her skin an otherworldly glow. He quickly shed his own clothing and ran his hands across her perfect skin. He touched the scar from her bullet wound. She touched his still healing wound. "I never thanked you," she said.

"Yes you did," Tsume said, "You stayed."

He rocked his hips forward and joined them. Raine cried out in pain. He buried his face in her neck and said, "I'm sorry. It'll stop hurting in a few seconds."

Raine nodded and bit her lip. He nuzzled her neck gently. She said, "I-it doesn't hurt anymore."

Tsume nodded and pulled out. With a groan, he thrust back in. Raine moaned his name as he built a rhythm. Their breathing became harsh and ragged. "Tsume...oh gods...please..." Raine said.

Tsume smirked and moved faster. She cried out as she climaxed. Tsume groaned. It was becoming harder and harder to move. 'Should I? Do we really want pups?' he asked himself.

"Raine..." Tsume groaned, "Do...you...want...pups?"

Raine opened her eyes and said, "We can't. Oh gods Tsume."

Tsume pulled out and ran his length across Raine's area. She cried out again. Her cry caused him to lose control. Raine looked down at the cooling mass on her stomach. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"It's alright," he said, "When we reach Paradise we'll be able to settle down."

Raine nodded. Raine stood up and slipped into the lake again. They washed their scents off of their bodies. They gathered their clothing and shared one last kiss before heading back. "No regrets, right?" Tsume asked.

Raine smiled and nodded. "No regrets," she said.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure," Tsume said.

Raine smiled up at the moon. 'No regrets,' she thought.

Rave- THE END!

Lece- That can't be the end!

Rave-It isn't really. Just kidding! Review you guys!


	12. Chapter 11 Death

Ravekizu-I am so sorry! I've taken forever to update! I was just…lost. I completely lost the idea for my story! But for now…IT'S BACK BABY!!

Rave-Lots of people said I spent too much time on convo's and not enough time on the actual chapters. So…I banished all my anime characters to the back of my mind where they'll never show up b4 chapters. And I'll take a while to put up chapters because I'll be combining chapters! LONGER CHAPTERS BABY!

Toboe's Raine

Toboe glanced back at them. Raine and Tsume were walking a little to close together. Occasionally, Tsume would whisper something in Raine's ear. Then she would blush and push him away. And every night they would sneak away, only returning in the early morning. 'What's going on?' Toboe thought, 'I thought they hated each other. Ok, not exactly hate, but they never talked without shouting at each other.'

"That's it," Toboe said turning around to face them.

Raine blushed and jumped away from Tsume. "What's wrong Toboe?" she asked.

"I wanna know something," Toboe said.

By then, the entire group was stopped. "What do you want to know?" Raine asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Toboe shouted.

Everyone gaped. Toboe never cursed or shouted. Raine recovered first. "Toboe! You watch your language!" she said firmly.

"No! I wanna know why the hell you're so cuddly with **_my_** Tsume!"

"_**Your** _Tsume?! When did he become yours Toboe? He's a free wolf! He can speak to me if he wants to!"

"He can talk, sure! But I won't stand for you flirting with him Raine! He's mine and you know it!"

"No he isn't, Little One!" Rave shouted sarcastically, "He's his own wolf. If he chooses to talk with me, he can. GROW UP!"

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!"

Silence. Raine stared in horror at her little brother. Her eyes filled with tears. Toboe paled as he realized what he'd just said. "R-Raine," he said, "I didn't…I didn't mean it…"

Raine looked down. "I've lived only for you," she said, "And I would die for you. So…if you wish me dead, I'll die."

"Raine," Toboe began.

"No," she said, "I was right. I should have never come back. You were happy. And I ruined it. I'm so sorry. I'll just go off. The next time Jagara comes for me, I'll let myself get killed."

She started away. "Wait! Raine! Please don't go!"

Raine turned back and stared. Tsume said, "You can't leave. You keep us together."

Raine smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Tsume. But…Toboe wants me gone. I have to go."

She hurried forward giving him a short kiss before running away. Toboe whimpered. "Raine, I'm so sorry," he said.

Tsume closed his eyes as she disappeared over the horizon. "Do we go after her?" Blue asked.

"No," Kiba said, "We have to proceed."

Raine ran through the snow. The fakes melted on her face mixing with the tears pouring down her face. She ran blindly, wishing for…anything. The only sound was her ragged breathing, the sound of her paws crunching in the snow, and her heart being broken.

_Surrounded by pain,_

_Bathed in blood,_

_My heart weeps only for you._

_And through it all,_

_I look for your light,_

_With desperate eyes,_

_Crying crimson tears._

Tsume glared up at the sky. The moon was high above them. Toboe had cried himself to sleep. The others were depressed as well. Blue had tried to comfort the pup. But he had begun to sob uncontrollably. Kiba had talked with Hige quietly. Tsume couldn't hear everything, but it sounded like they were planning on finding Raine, after they were sure of where Paradise was. Tsume snorted and walked off alone. He found a small cliff. He plopped down into the snow and sighed.

_I need your light._

_I need your love._

_Lest I be swallowed by darkness._

_Don't leave me alone._

Raine collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and grief. She curled up into a ball and sobbed. She reverted to her human form, embracing the cold. Maybe she could die now. She wasn't prepared for the emptiness that filled her heart.

_The scars on my heart,_

_The scars on my wrists,_

_Even time cannot erase._

_Don't add more._

_I don't think I will live._

Tsume growled, "You're so damn stupid Raine!"

He punched the ground, hard. He brought his fingers up to where she had marked him. He had told Kiba what had happened. The white wolf was sympathetic, but wouldn't give up his chase for Cheza to chase after her. He had said she chose her path and must follow it. Now the white wolf's human form sported a large black eye.

_Please don't abandon me,_

_Into the darkness,_

_Of my own heart._

She had lost them. Both of them. Toboe hated her. Tsume…he had to stay on his path to Paradise. She was all alone now. Just as before. She had lost everything that ever meant anything to her, so why go on?

_I need you._

Tsume bit his lip. She had given up. He could feel it. She was slipping away. He wouldn't be able to reach her then. 'Gods Raine,' he thought.

_I love you._

She barely registered the sound of boots across the snow. Out of habit, she sniffed. 'Hunters,' she thought.

Her wolf's pride kicked in. 'I will not die lying down, waiting for death!' she thought angrily.

She stood up weakly. A growl rose in the back of her throat as she glared at the men in black. They raised their guns.

_Come back to me._

Tsume growled with her. He swore he could see her when he closed his eyes. 'Go with honor,' he told her.

_Before I drown,_

Raine heard Tsume's words. She smiled and lunged at the men. If she was going down, she wasn't going alone. Their bullets tore through her flesh. She collided with one's chest, knocking him down. She ripped and tore at him. He screamed for his friends to help him. They kept firing. Raine jumped away from him and landed on another. She ripped his throat away, causing his scream to die as quickly as it had risen. She lunged at the last, just as he pulled the trigger on last time. 'Take care of Toboe for me.'

_In my crimson tears._

Tsume nodded. 'I love you Raine.'

Raine spat out the man's blood. Her vision was swimming. She saw flowers everywhere. 'I love you too Tsume.'

'We will meet again.'

Raine collapsed, her blood forming a flower pattern in the snow. Her breathing slowed. Her eyes slid closed one last time. 'I know.'

Tsume reared back his head and howled. Back at the camp, Kiba joined in. Hige sat down beside him, adding in his voice. Blue joined. Toboe opened his eyes. He sat up wiping away his tears. He whimpered before joining in. The voices of the five wolves mixed and echoed one word.

Tsume stopped howling. He said, "We'll meet again, in Paradise."

And the voices echoed through the world. Wolves all over the dying world joined in to the tribute. They all howled one thing. Raine.

Rave-That's all. I'm working on an Epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

Rave-This is the final chapter of Toboe's Raine. I'm starting a new story soon. Just look out for me!

BTW-The poem in the last chapter...IT BELONGS TO ME! I WROTE IT! ME! It's called Need.

This chapter starts after all the wolves have died and are in modern times.

Toboe's Raine

Epilogue

A teen girl laughed and took her younger brothers hand. Her black red hair shone in the sun. "Come on little one!" she said, "We're gonna be late! Mom and dad are waiting!"

"Alright," he said.

She tugged him along. They went to cross the street when a scent caught their noses. "Do you smell that?" she asked.

"No…what?" her young brother asked.

She shrugged. "I've smelled that before, that's all," she said.

"Hey," a gruff voice said, "You dropped this."

She turned. A man in leather with platinum hair pulled back in a ponytail stood behind her. He handed her a ring. "Oh my gods!" she said, "That's my favorite ring! It must have slipped right off of my finger! Thank you! Mr. …."

"Tsume," he said, "Just call me Tsume. Who are you?"

"I'm Toboe!" Toboe said smiling.

"Hey kid," he said gruffly, "And who are you?"

"Raine," she said, "Thank you very much."

"Hey Tsume," Toboe said, "Where did you get your scar?"

He pointed to the x shaped scar on Tsume's chest. "I'm not telling," he said.

Raine laughed and said, "Alright Toboe, we need to get home."

"I'll walk you," Tsume said, "I got nothing better to do."

He pushed his motorcycle beside him. Raine kept sniffing. "What?" Tsume asked.

"I've…I've smelled that before," Raine said.

"All I know is I smell hotdogs!" a man in a yellow hoodie said.

He was smacked upside the head by a girl in a leather skirt. "All you ever think about is food Hige!" she said, "They weren't even talking to you!"

"Sorry Blue," Hige said, "I can't help it. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Blue grumbled.

Raine laughed. "You're funny Hige," she said.

"Try being married to him," Blue said, "He's bottomless!"

Raine shook her head. Blue and Hige walked with them talking and joking. When they reached Raine and Toboe's house, they all paused on the stairs. "We should all meet some time," Raine said, "This was fun."

"More fun than our journeys?"

They all turned to the voice. Their eyes widened as memories came flooding back. Raine hugged the man and said, "Kiba! Oh my god! You're back!"

Kiba nodded and said, "Ready to search for Paradise?"

Raine glanced at them all. "Maybe tomorrow," Tsume said, "We all gotta get ready."

"Yeah," Toboe said, "I…I gotta explain to mom and dad."

"They know," Raine said.

"Well…we still need to get some rest. We'll stock up on supplies and leave tomorrow," Kiba said.

He turned and walked off. Hige and Blue each got a hug before walking off. Toboe ran inside. Raine blushed and looked up at Tsume. "I guess…we're off again," she said.

"Yeah," Tsume said, "But this time…"

He grabbed her and pulled her close. "We'll get it right," he said as he claimed her mouth in a kiss.

Rave-Well folks…that's all!

All: Hi.

Rave-No…I meant that's all the story.

All-Oh.

So……….

THE END!


End file.
